I Have To Mark You Mine
by Spindiver
Summary: Derek claims Stiles and there is an unexpected side effect.


**A/N: This is from the following prompt on Teenwolfkink:**

_**Derek really, *really* likes to let the rest of world know that Stiles is his. For Derek, this involves showering Stiles with alot of borderline pornagraphic PDA, and Stiles, not to mention the entire populace of Beacon Hills, just better get used to it.**_

**This is a complete standalone, it doesn't form part of the vague AUniverse comprised of all my other stories excepting In The Still Of The Night although it does share some slight themes. I think you know where I'm going next...**

* * *

Stiles threw his jeep to the right down the service road that divided the two small blocks of shops, cut the engine and stared fixedly into his rear-view mirror for a minute or so. Nothing in the reflection gave him cause to think he was being followed so he grabbed a couple of things off the passenger seat and jumped down from the jeep.

He ducked a little in order to get all of his head visible in the side mirror as he put on the dark wraparound sunglasses and jammed the baseball cap low over his brow. Satisfied that at least the top half of his head was now incognito, he slunk down the service road, hugging the wall till he reached the end.

Stiles poked his head out - just his head, mind you, he thought his skills in subterfuge and lurking were almost ninja like – and glanced both ways down the street. As it wasn't exactly sunny and as the sunglasses were very dark, he had to drop them down over his nose and repeat the manoeuvre before emerging wholly onto the pavement and sliding quickly into the mini-mart 2 doors down.

Inside, Stiles adopted a slightly more relaxed posture while he collected a basket and started to shop for the items on his Dad's list. He made a couple of substitutions off his own back – turkey bacon for real bacon and decaf tea instead of coffee but he was done inside of ten minutes and he was pretty pleased with that.

There were only two other errands to run: his father wanted some wood glue and some screws from the hardware store so that he could fix one of the cupboard doors and he needed to pick up his Dad's prescription at the drugstore. This presented a dilemma: the drugstore was further away on the same side of the road as the mini-mart but the hardware store was opposite.

Stiles mentally tossed a coin...hardware store it was then. He darted between the parked cars lining the street and slid sideways across the road with an unnatural grace. Being Stiles though, this was completely ruined when his toe caught the kerb and forced him into a kind of mad hopping dance, fighting to keep his balance, trying to avoid dropping the groceries, until he fell into the door of the hardware store. Thank goodness the door opened inwards!

Wood glue and nails duly purchased there were now just two legs of his black ops acquisitions and purchasing mission to go: back over the road and down to the drugstore and then the return to his jeep. Slipping out of the store and keeping his face towards the windows of the shops, he slunk along the pavement as fast and unobtrusively as anyone carrying three bags of shopping might. He spotted a gap in the traffic and crossed over in a blink-and-you'll-miss-it move.

"Hi Stiles!" cried Scott's mother, getting out of her car in front of him.

Stiles jumped. People shouldn't be able to see him, what was he doing wrong?

"Hey, Mrs McCall, gotta run, things to do..." he threw back at her as he loped down the street towards the drugstore.

Stiles joined the short queue for the pharmacist; there were only two people in front of him so it shouldn't take long. He glanced around the store while he waited, still happy that no-one was paying him any undue attention. The first customer left and he was feeling more than a little smug that he had nearly completed all his tasks unhindered when a large muscled arm dropped itself over his shoulders.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" His boyfriend leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Stiles wriggled his shoulders to get free but the hand clamped to his upper arm was firm and strong.

"Derek", Stiles hissed, "not in public!" Derek's hand slipped down the length of Stile's body to its natural resting place on his ass, to which Derek gave a quick squeeze.

"Oh, stop being so self-conscious, nobody cares."

Derek looked around, nobody did indeed seem to care but old Mrs Cooper who had been ahead of Stiles in the queue smiled at them as she passed and said, "You two are just too cute,"

Stiles thrust his Dad's prescription at the pharmacist and hoped he could get back to his jeep without too much further embarrassment. While the pharmacist went back to find his Dad's medication Derek pulled Stiles tight in to him and nuzzled against him.

Stiles gave in, he allowed Derek to take the shopping, all three bags in one hand of course, leaving the other free to take Stiles' hand possessively as Derek walked him back to his jeep.

"I'll see you back at your house then?" Derek questioned. "Why on earth did you park up here?"

"Never mind", Stiles sighed and leant forward to accept the kiss that was undoubtedly coming his way because even though it seemed like his boyfriend had no boundaries whatsoever anymore, he was still his boyfriend and he was still hot as fuck.

A year ago Stiles could never have imagined that this would be his life. He'd fantasised that it was, he'd wished desperately that it was but he was under no illusions that it ever could be. A little while after they'd got together, Stiles told Derek how the crush that he'd harboured almost since they'd met had matured into a visceral longing that kept him antsy and uncomfortable in Derek's company. He was sure that the wolf could detect the pheromones that were kicking off Stiles in waves whenever he thought about or saw Derek. He told him about the long nights he'd spent, just him and his imagination and several bottles of lube. He told him all this with his face buried in a pillow after Derek had royally fucked him for several hours straight.

In return Derek told him how he'd slowly come to the realisation that he couldn't function without Stiles in his life and when Stiles had started avoiding Derek, the wolf – which Derek had tried to placate by just being in Stiles' company as much as possible – demanded that he find Stiles and claim him so he couldn't disappear again. Derek pulled Stiles' face out of the pillow and made Stiles look him in the eye as he told him that he wanted Stiles for his mate, nothing less would do.

Stiles was stupidly, unbearably happy. This magnificent creature, as human or wolf, wanted him, only him. He knew exactly how lucky he was; people stared at Derek in town. He may have had a reputation for being surly and rude but it didn't harm his attractiveness. Stiles had caught more than several lustful stares cast at Derek by some surprising people. They might not have wanted to talk to Derek much, but by God, they wanted to fuck him.

Consequently, Stiles fell victim to his self-esteem issues in the early stages of their relationship. There was to be no quiet getting to know you period, Stiles insisted that everything was out in the open, there were to be no mistakes, Derek was his and the rest of the town had just got to learn that as soon as now. Stiles didn't so much come out of the closet, he somersaulted out with accompanying marching band and fireworks and he dragged Derek with him. Derek just indulged him.

Thankfully this phase didn't last long. Stiles settled down after a while, content that his boyfriend had eyes for no-one but him while he had eyes for all the delicious bits of his boyfriend. Mmmm, yes.

Derek claimed Stiles as his mate on Stiles' eighteenth birthday. This was a sop to Stiles' father, who, while grudgingly accepting of the pair in principle was adamant that no carnal knowledge was to be gained before that day. If they really wanted to be together they could prove it by waiting. It didn't seem worth them telling the Sheriff that it was too late for that now but they played along for the few months necessary.

Stiles had thought that the claiming would be a stupid thing like Derek standing above him and booming _"I claim you for my own!" _while beating his not inconsiderable chest and then beating off rivals to Stiles' affections, he didn't realise it would hurt. He was used to Derek biting him, he was actually a bit embarrassed by how much he liked it but it was always erotic and it stayed just the right side of the pleasure/pain divide.

The claiming bite was something else though, those fangs were razor sharp and they penetrated Stiles' flesh all the way to the bone, or so it seemed to Stiles. He was so put out at the pain that he all but took out a chunk of Derek's shoulder himself even while Derek was laving at his neck with soothing licks.

Derek had warned him about the knotting beforehand. It was usually only exhibited at a claiming or when a male wolf was trying to impregnate a female although Derek explained that sometimes intense possessiveness could bring it out as well. The knotting, well, it was interesting conceded Stiles. Not something he'd want to do every day, possibly not even every other month but it still didn't take away from the fact that the claiming sex was, hands down, the best sex he'd ever had in his life.

Stiles noticed a manifest change in Derek's behaviour soon after they'd mated. Even though Stiles had been the overly demonstrative partner in the first instance, this had been prompted more by Stiles' incredulity that Derek would choose him rather than any exhibitionist traits in Stiles' nature. In all honesty he wasn't overly fond of PDAs, he was perfectly happy with a bit of hand holding and the odd quick kiss. Privately, of course, Derek could put his hands or indeed any other part of his body anywhere he wished on Stiles.

It was at Scott's 18th birthday party a couple of months after Stiles' own that he really had to admit to himself that something was up. It was just a party, no-one there other than their high school friends; it was not expected to provide fuel for the gossip mill or salacious photos that Stiles couldn't get removed from Facebook quickly enough.

Stiles had been mingling, chatting to people. At the moment that truly marked the beginning of Derek's monumental psychotic breakdown – as Stiles liked to think of it – Stiles had been talking to Danny about college plans. Mid-sentence he was hauled away from behind and roughly shoved against the wall.

"...The fuck, Derek?" Stiles managed to get out before Derek's mouth descended on his neck and started sucking on the soft skin there.

"Oh...ah...what you doing? There are rooms upstairs you know...oh...yeah...No, no, stop it!"

Stiles pushed ineffectually at Derek.

"No, here", said Derek in-between small nips to Stiles' throat. "That boy, he can't have you."

Stiles looked down in amazement at his boyfriend, there was a bright ring of red circling Derek's irises and Stiles could feel claws pressing through his clothes to mark the skin below. Derek was wolfing out.

"It's Danny, you know Danny. He'd rather get his dick cut off than put it anywhere near me. Do you know how many times I asked him if I was attractive to him? Any idea how often he said no?"

Derek thrust his hips right up into Stiles' groin. "Don't care, he has to know you're mine, they all have to know. All those kids here gotta be told, you're off limits." Derek punctuated his words with several more rutting jabs at Stiles' newly awakened cock. This appeared to be not quite enough because Derek ran his hands down from Stiles' ass to his thighs, gripped them and hoisted Stiles up, forcing Stiles to fold his legs around Derek.

"Seriously, you're doing this now? Because, you know, cell phone cameras, taking pictures. And also, no-one else wants me. I kinda wish they did, I have an ego, it likes to be stroked but if I only wanted one person to want me then that would be you, which is good because, of course, you do..."

"Shut up Stiles", muttered Derek, dipping down for a kiss that was more like a full-on oral assault. When Stiles felt the fangs graze his lips he knew he had to get Derek out of there before he went all out wolfman in front of half of Beacon Hills High.

Derek had dropped his attention to Stiles' neck again, turning what had started off being a reasonably small sized hickey into something monstrous.

"OK, Derek...DEREK! We can go now, can you take me home...please!" pleaded Stiles.

"Home, yes, we'll go home." And Derek just carried Stiles out of the party, barely lifting his head from Stiles' shoulder until they reached the car. Stiles spent the small amount of time it took to get back to Derek's house with his boyfriend desperately trying to shove his hand down Stiles' pants.

Stiles had a feeling he was in for it, in a manner of speaking, and it wasn't as if he was really objecting. I mean, who wouldn't want their sizzling hot boyfriend begging for it? It was just that he was a bit perturbed by Derek's very demonstrative behaviour. With hindsight he realised that Derek had been getting clingier and clingier since the claiming and he was on the point of asking Derek about it when he was dropped unceremoniously on the bed and his clothes were ripped from his body. Unsurprisingly he couldn't summon up any words with more than one syllable after that.

Half an hour later Stiles was on the point of coming when he felt something different going on. There was additional pressure on his already slack hole, Derek's cock seemed to be engorging at the base and he appeared to want to ram it all into Stiles.

"Oh my God, you're knotting!" exclaimed Stiles, trying to pull away.

"Yes, yes", growled Derek, "I have to; I need to mark you mine."

He put his arms underneath Stiles and lifted him up so they were both sitting facing each other. Derek bit a trail down Stiles' throat towards his chest and he shunted Stiles up so that Derek was only just still inside of him and then dropped him right down, using gravity to make the knot slip into Stiles' body. Stiles spasmed in pain but Derek held on tightly to him and rocked his hips in slow circles as Stiles gradually became accustomed to the sudden increase in girth.

"Oh, oh yeah..." breathed Stiles when Derek changed his movements back to thrusting with a measure of those hypnotic circling hips. Stiles' breath hitched again and again as the pain muted to pleasure. Derek leaned down to suck a small hard nipple into his mouth and as his teeth closed around it Stiles came in a series of short shuddering gasps, clenching all around Derek. Feeling the grasp of Stiles' muscles pulling him further in brought Derek's climax on too and he shot the biggest load he had deep, deep into his mate.

Derek sat supporting Stiles with his head on Stiles' chest as the wolf calmed and lay replete inside him. Stiles' breathing returned to something less like an express train and he poked at Derek to get his attention.

"I thought you said that wasn't going to happen again."

"I didn't, I said that sometimes, intense possessiveness brings it on."

"You mean jealousy, you were jealous of Danny talking to me, why would you be jealous?"

Derek at least had the grace to look ashamed. "It's not me, it's the wolf. If you were a female mate, I'd breed you to mark you mine to others but I can't do that so my wolf is trying to do the next best thing."

Stiles shifted against Derek, still firmly knotted. "By causing me maximum embarrassment amongst my peers?"

"By showing them that you are not for the taking. I'm sorry, I can't help it" Derek said apologetically.

"So getting a tramp stamp with _Property Of Derek Hale _wouldn't do the job then, because, you know, I'm not sure if my public mortification is complete yet."

Derek tried to show Stiles how very sorry he was by kissing and stroking his skin while they waited for the knot to subside. This did, in fact, calm Stiles down a lot and he actually stayed calm right until he walked into school the following Monday to be greeted by cheers all down the hallway; public humiliation now total.

In the following weeks Stiles found that he could now go very few places without his shadow wolf by his side. Preferably attached to his side, right there, wedged in at the hip. Stiles' ass cheeks learned to miss the feel of Derek's hands caressing them on the odd occasions they were apart and while he was always aroused by these very public gropings, he would have been happier if they happened when the two of them were alone. Stiles learned that Derek's wolf would get more possessive in direct proportion to the amount of people they were around. He learned that in an exquisitely embarrassing way when they were banned from the multiplex after Derek tried to go down on him during The Avengers movie.

Eating out was now a horribly difficult experience too. It was barely manageable if Stiles could get Derek into a booth where Derek would usually make do with just feeling Stiles up under the table. Stiles permanently carried a packet of wet wipes with him now after Derek had brought him off at breakfast in the diner.

Curiously, Derek was a whole order of magnitude better behaved with family or with the rest of the pack. It seemed the wolf recognised them as non-threatening. Stiles curtailed most of his social events to just those involving friends and family close to him but the wolf would still get a little handsy if a movie night descended into a puppy pile.

Stiles asked Derek, "How long is this going to go on for?" And he almost wished he hadn't when he heard the answer.

"Until you have cubs."

"But I'll never have cubs."

"Maybe, maybe not", was Derek's enigmatic reply.

Stiles shook his head because that was almost too much to compute. "But there isn't anything else that will calm your wolf down?"

"Only time, I have a strong wolf; he likes to make his urges known."

"You have an insecure horny wolf", muttered Stiles under his breath.

Derek laughed, "You say Po-tay-to, I say Po-tah-to..."

So Stiles learned to be crafty, even craftier than his usual crafty self. He'd negotiated an agreement with Derek that school was off-limits, no exceptions ever - A boy has to graduate after all. Unfortunately that was at the expense of everywhere else being fair game. Stiles would coerce other members of the pack to keep Derek busy if he needed to go somewhere and do something. They didn't like it so much because, as Lydia said, keeping Derek's attention once he realised Stiles wasn't around was like trying to nail jelly to the wall. They did it though because Stiles did deserve some degree of freedom.

Stiles put his jeep in drive and pulled out of the service road. Twenty seconds later there was the black Camaro, right behind him. Stiles smiled, it hadn't gone badly today, he'd actually held off Derek longer than he thought he might. In truth, even though he disliked the PDAs for their public aspect, it turned him on a lot. Better to have a boyfriend who showed you how he felt than one who kept it all inside. Funny how Derek had turned out to be the former.

That small thought that had been niggling Stiles recently popped into his head again as he stopped to let a lady cross the road with a pushchair: Cubs. Cubs would be the awesomest thing ever. Cubs with Derek's looks and his brain. Little girl cubs who would growl sweetly and little boy cubs who would plunder around fearlessly. Lots of cubs, enough to make the pack a thing of size and variety. Yes, cubs. Now, how to make that happen...?


End file.
